Drawn Like a Magnet
by FangRide15
Summary: Hatsune Miku has just met the new girl in school, Luka Megurine. But, will her attraction towards the pink-haired beauty be a match made in heaven, or like two south polar magnets? Contains humor, romance, and a couple of drops of violence, hurt and comfort. Rated M for Language, Violence, and Sexual Situations. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on my story! I hope you all enjoy. Let's get started, shall we?**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Beeeeep..._

 _Beeeeep..._

"Ugh..."

I slowly opened her eyes as my alarm clock blared the sound of my awakening. I glared at it and punched the snooze button, not caring that it fell to the floor.

"Great." I mumbled. "Another fucking Monday."

"Get up and face it, Miku." I heard my older brother's voice at my door.

"Oh, shut up, Mikuo." I sat up to see him in my door way. He was already dressed and ready to go to school. He smirked when I looked at him.

"You might want to fix your hair." he said. "It looks like a gigantic rat's nest."

I sighed as he left my doorway. I hopped out of my bed and walked into my bathroom. Mikuo was right. My long, teal hair was going in every which way. I sighed and picked up a hairbrush and went to work at my hair.

A couple of minutes later, I finally had my hair in order and in a ponytail. I was dressed in blue jeans, black shirt and a teal hoodie and heading downstairs, where my brother was waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked, tossing me an apple to eat on the way to school.

"I guess."

We walked out of the house and started to head to school. On the way there, Mikou met up with his friends, Len and his sister, Rin, and Oliver.

"How's your morning going?" Rin asked me, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her blue eyes.

"Good, I guess." I said. "How's yours?"

She just shrugged. "Same." she said. "Another typical Monday, I guess."

"Any of you do your homework for math?" asked Len. "I only got to problem 8."

"Dude, that's easy." said Mikuo. "What were you doing instead of your homework?"

"Me and my sister actually have a life outside of school, Mr. Student Council President."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys tagged another building last night, didn't you?" The twins were always tagging buildings if they weren't giving a fuck about other people or playing in their rock band. They were my definition of rebellion. Still are.

"Hey," Rin defended. "an idea popped into my head and I didn't want it to go away."

"And you wanted the world to know." said Oliver. "We've heard this many times."

"You're an artist, Oliver. You know how it is." Rin walked over to Oliver and crossed her arms.

"But, what I do isn't illegal." Oliver was now doing the same.

Rin glared at Oliver for a few seconds before both of them burst into laughter. We rolled our eyes. Rin and Oliver were weird friends.

"Alright, come on, you two." said Mikuo. "We only got ten minutes to get to school and I don't feel like going to detention."

"I've got my poker cards." said Len, patting his pocket. "I'm prepared."

"You know that homework you were talking about, Len?" said Oliver. Len nodded and Oliver continued. "The teacher's gonna let you work on it in class if you get there early."

Len nodded again. "Let's go then." he said. Yeah, the twins had one weakness to their rebellion: their extremely strict parents that would take away the spray paint if their grades weren't up to par. It was one of the agreement they had made.

Anyway, we had made it to the school about five minutes early. The twins immediately went to our math class while the rest of us hung around outside while we waited for the bell to ring. I was leaning against a wall talking to my brother and Oliver when I saw it.

The most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

Her pink hair was longer than mine, flowing down her back like a bright river of fire. Her light blue eyes shined like emeralds. As she walked by, I saw her smile. It was more beautiful than a hundred sunsets.

Holy shit, that was corny as hell.

My eyes followed her as she walked up the stairs to the school. I swear she looked right at me, so I quickly looked away and at my brother. He held a curious look at me, but luckily the bell rang before he could ask. I rushed to my locker and took out my history textbook.

"Hey, have you seen the twins?" a voice behind me asked.

My textbook nearly flew out of my hands as I jumped and spun around.

"Goddammit, Gumi!" I exclaimed.

Gumi smiled as she saw my face. "Sorry 'bout that." she said.

"You know, I highly doubt that you are." I joked.

She chuckled and started to walk with me to class. "So, have you seen them?" she asked again. "I need to know what time me and Teto are supposed to be over."

"Band practice?"

"You know it. I've been work on my bass lines. They're on FIRE!"

I sighed. "Please don't tell me that you set your guitar on fire again."

"Hey," Gumi defended as we walked into class. "That was one time."

"Not according to Teto. She told me that you nearly set her drums on fire on multiple occasions."

"I still haven't gotten the scorch marks out of my snare yet." Teto walked up to us, wearing a smirk on her face.

Gumi rolled her eyes. "So, what? I'm a pyro! Get over it!"

Teto rolled her eyes and looked behind us. "Yo." she said. "New girl."

Me and Gumi turned to see the new girl walk into the classroom. My eyes widened at the site.

It was the same girl I was enchanted by this morning.

She looked at us and gave a small wave before asking, "Is this World History?"

 _"Holy shit!"_ I thought. _"Her voice is beautiful!"_

"Yeah." said Gumi. "You new here?"

The girl nodded. "How could you tell?"

"Haven't seen your face around here." Gumi stuck out her hand. "Gumi Megpoid. Nice to meet you."

The girl shook Gumi's hand. "Luka Megurine." she said. "Likewise."

"I-I'm Miku." I finally stated. "Miku Hatsune"

She smiled at me and said hello.

"I'm Teto Kasane." Teto stuck out her hand and Luka shook it.

"It's nice to meet you all." said Luka. Then, the teacher walked into the classroom

"Alright, everyone." she said. "Take your seats."

We all sat down in our seats and I cursed under my breath when Luka sat a few rows away from me.

Gumi leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "You're not going to be obsessed with this girl, are you?"

I sighed and shook my head. Gumi smirked and sat back in her seat.

 _"Figures."_ I thought. _"There's always that one person who knows from the start."_

 **Hope you all enjoyed and this wasn't that bad of a chapter. I'll see you guys on the flip side! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to the story! Sorry for the wait. Let's get started!**

 **Chapter 2**

After the next few periods, I found out that this goddess named Luka Megurine is in my class for most of my periods. I silently thanked every God imaginable as I sat down in the cafeteria during lunch.

"Ugh." Rin groaned as her and her brother sat down at our table. "Why is math so hard? I'm not even gonna use this shit in my life!"

"For some jobs. you need to know equations like that." said Mikuo.

"Jobs like what?" Gumi mumbled around the slice of pizza that she was chewing.

"Well, there's physics, mathematics-"

"Please don't list the jobs." Len interrupted. "My career choices are already dimmed enough as it is."

"Hey, she asked." Mikuo shrugged and took a bite of his rice.

"Yo, losers." We heard Teto say as she walked up to the table. "Got someone I wanna introduce to some of you guys." She turned around and waved her hand to someone. I looked up and nearly dropped my fork.

"Everyone, this little lady is Luka Megurine." Teto said as Luka walked up to the table and waved. "Luka, you've met Miku and Gumi."

"Nice to see you again." said Gumi.

"Hey, Luka." I said, trying so hard to keep my cool.

"And this is Rin and Len Kagamine and Miku's older brother, Mikuo." said Teto.

"Sup." said the twins in unison. Mikuo just gave a little wave.

"It's nice to meet you all." said Luka, smiling a little bit and sitting down next to me and Teto.

"Likewise." said Rin. "But first, I gotta ask one question."

"Yes?" Luka gave a confused look.

"You like heavy metal?" Rin asked.

Luka smiled and held up her arm to show a wristband that said the name of a famous metal band called The Fallout. The twins, Gumi, and Teto all gawked at the wristband.

"I think you just answered her question." I said, laughing a little.

"You've just became my best friend, Luka." said Teto.

"They're all I ever listen to." Luka said, setting her arm on the table.

"And you are awesome for it." said Len.

"Well, hello there." Oliver walked up to the table and spotted Luka. "I see we have a new face in the school."

"How could you not notice her?" I asked. "She was in our class for the majority of the day."

"I was drawing Rin's next masterpiece." Oliver pointed to the backpack he was holding. He then held out his hand for Luka to shake it. "My name's Oliver."

"Luka." Luka shook Oliver's hand and he sat down next to Rin and Teto. "You're an artist?"

"Yeah." Oliver said, smugly. "I draw up designs for these two idiots to go and tag on walls." He motioned to the twins.

"If I'm an idiot, how come I have a higher grade than you in math?" asked Rin.

"Because you do better on tests than I do!"

"Could you two not have an argument right now?" Gumi said. "At least not in front of the new girl?"

"Do they do this often?" asked Luka.

"More often than you think." I said, then deciding to change the subject. "So, what's your story, Luka?"

She looked confused. "My story?" she asked.

"Well, we would like to get to know our new friend a little better." said Len.

Luka nodded in realization and started to tell her story. Apparently, she was born into a wealthy family that wanted what they thought was best for her, which wasn't. So, she got fed up, took some of her parents' cash, and booked it to another family member's house here in town.

To be honest, that made me fall for her even more.

"Wow." I said. "That took some balls."

"Balls I didn't even think I had." said Luka, sighing. "But, you never know until you try, right?"

"Didn't the cops come looking for you?" asked Mikuo. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would ask a question like that.

"Surprisingly, no. Either my parents didn't care enough to call them or I ran out of their jurisdiction."

Mikuo was speechless, but everyone else wanted to know more about her. Unfortunately, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

"Alright, gang." said Mikuo, standing up. "We'll get to talk to her another time. Head to class."

The twins growled at him. Literally growled at him.

"I don't care." said Mikuo, clearly unfazed by the twins. "Go to class."

Luka and I stood up and started to walk away from the table, trying to contain our laughter.

"Are they always like that?" she asked, giggling.

I had to swallow the butterflies that were trying to exit my stomach when I heard her giggle. "I have a very odd group of friends." I said. "So, what's your next class?"

Luka took her schedule out of her pocket and looked at it. "Physics." she said, sighing. "I don't even know where that is."

I smiled, maybe a little too much, but I smiled. "Lucky you." I said. "We have the same class next period."

She smiled that magnificent smile. "Great, I won't get lost and wander the halls like a fucking idiot."

I hid my blush with a smile. _"Show no signs!"_ I thought to myself. _"Don't freak out!"_

"Let's go." I said. "Don't want to be late, or else the teachers gonna write us up."

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I thought it was a good place to end it. Anyway, follow and favorite if you're new and please leave a review. See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to the story! Sorry for the wait. Let's get started!**

 **Chapter 3**

I sighed as Luka and I walked into our Physics class. I'm not one to complain, but physics isn't my best class. I would probably blow something up by accident if given the chance.

Or would that be Chemistry? I don't know anymore.

"Not your favorite class?" Luka asked.

"How'd you guess?" I said.

She smiled and sat in the desk next to mine. "Well, the loud sigh was kinda the give away."

I laughed a little. "Yeah, I think it was too."

"There you are." I looked in front of me and saw Rin, Len and Oliver walking into class, late as usual.

"Late again?" I asked.

"Of course we are." said Len, so matter-of-factly

"Well, at least the teacher is late as well." said Oliver, walking off to sit in his desk.

"Anyone know what we're doing today?" asked Rin. "Gumi and Teto took off to get some stuff for their instruments, so I have to fill them in."

"I think we're starting that project today." I said. "At least that's what Mikuo said."

"Settle down class." The teacher walked in and closed the door. Everyone went to their respective seats and the teacher walked to the front of the room.

"Today, we will be starting our project on the different..." That's basically all I remember the teacher saying up until he told us to pick a partner.

I looked around the room. The twins were already paired up with each other and Oliver had paired up with my brother. Taking another look, it seemed as though everyone was paired up with someone.

All except Luka.

I tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Wanna partner up?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Sure." she said. "Hope you know more about this stuff than I do."

I smiled nervously, hoping I did too even though I didn't know what we're supposed to know.

* * *

"I can't believe he gave us two days to write a paper on something we haven't even gone over!" Rin wasn't so pleased about the topic her and Len were assigned.

"That's why it's called a research project, Rin." Mikuo said. "You have to research the topic you're given."

"I know what a research project is, shit brick." she growled at him. "Doesn't mean I'm not happy about it!"

I giggled a little. "So, I'm guessing we're going to the library?"

"Not us." said Len, gesturing to him and Rin. "Gumi and Teto got the some new equipment for their instruments and want to practice a bit before anything else."

"Alright." I said. "Hey, tell them that their topic is electrical force!"

Len gave me a thumbs up before him and his sister walked off. Leaving just me, my brother, Luka and Oliver to head towards the library.

"So, you guys have a car?" asked Oliver.

"Not with us." I said. "I don't even know where the twins got a car. Didn't they walk with us this morning?"

"Gumi probably gave him the keys to her car and they took Teto's to get the stuff for their instruments." Mikuo, so matter of factly.

"Most likely." I agreed. "Anyway, have you been around town at all, Luka?"

Luka shrugged slightly. "Not much." she said. "I've been to the supermarket, but that's about it."

"In that case, why don't we take The Pathway to the library?" I asked. "Show Luka around a bit."

"Not a bad idea." Oliver said. "Unless Mr. President here has anything to say about it." He gestured to my brother as he said that.

Mikuo narrowed his eyes. "Well, contrary to popular belief, Oliver, I-"

"We'll take that as a yes." I said, pushing Mikuo towards another direction of the street before he could finish his sentence.

"The Pathway" as we call it is the actually named "The Pathway of Eden." It was the only spot untouched when the town was first built. The only thing the town's done to it was put a pathway through it and give it a name.

It only took us a few minutes to get there, with it being only a few blocks away from the school. At the beginning of the pathway, there was a metal archway that read the name. We walked through and immediately saw the glorious sights the Pathway had to offer.

Flowers of all colors lined the pathway. Trees varying from massive oak trees and beautiful cherry blossoms made up most of the area of the forest while the rest was made up of other beautiful looking plants. I looked over at Luka. She was completely amazed by the sight of the Pathway, mouth gaping as she took it all in.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. "It's beautiful." she said. "I've never seen something so beautiful in my life!"

I smiled. _"Neither have I."_ I thought.

* * *

The library was as quiet as one could get when we walked in. The front desk only had one person, our friend Yukari Yuzuki, working and she was passed out, her light purple hair covering most of her face as she snored quietly. I smiled as we walked up to her and I tapped her shoulder.

"Yukari." I said quietly. "You got to wake up. You're still at work."

Yukari stirred awake and looked up at us with tired violet eyes. She gave a tired wave and pointed towards our usual spot: a computer room behind the front desk. Most people weren't allowed in there, but knowing most of the people who worked there, Yukari included, we were allowed in on days when it wasn't so busy.

We walked into the room and Yukari shut the door behind us, waving goodbye to us. She had always been a quiet person, but we didn't mind.

"Must be a very slow day for her to doze off like that." Mikuo said, taking a seat at a computer.

"Well, she does work at a library." said Oliver, sitting next to him.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at one of the computers. Luka sat down next to me as I logged in and opened up the internet browser.

"Alright." I said. "Remind me, what topic do we have?"

Luka tapped her chin and thought for a moment. "I believe it was the effect of friction forced onto an object." she said.

"Should be easy enough." I tapped the topic into the search engine and me and Luka began our project. As we were researching, I learned a couple things:

1\. Friction causes a moving object to slow down and/or stop when the force is applied.

2\. The formula for friction is F=uN

3\. Luka was a fucking genius who has captured my heart more than once already.


End file.
